cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Myrmidons (2nd)
This article deals with the history of Myrmidons (2nd), an orange team alliance founded by BaneOfPathos and Theoden. Category:MyrmidonsCategory:Alliance histories = The Antistrategoic Reckoning= The history of Myrmidons has two measures of time. Prior to the creation of a Boule, it is measured in Antistrategoic Terms, meaning the reigns of the respective Antistrategoi of the alliance. After the Boule is established is referred to by the sessions of the Boule. (The Boule that sat after the 1st election would be marked as the 1st Boule, all events that happened under them would be marked as such until new bouleutai were elected. Then it would be counted as the history under the 2nd Boule, and so on.) Term of Theoden Rebirth The history of the second incarnation of Myrmidons all began when Pathos, after a five month hiatus from Cybernations, had a burst of nostalgia and returned. His first act was to state so on the forums, announcing a press conference and to announce why he had rerolled for the seventh time as BaneofPathos. He said that he wanted to make amends, to return to the glorious days of his past times in Cybernations, and to refound Myrmidons as it was meant to be founded. His return was warmly received, and Theoden, who was facing hard times in his own alliance, sought to help him. Theoden continued to work on the forums of the alliance, having made the forums awesome. While Pathos recruited off-site and layers on the cosmetics of the alliance-to-be: having stayed up one night until four in the morning working on a 3D model of the capital city, having made both the flag of the alliance and the capital city, having named the capital Arc-en-Ceil at the request of one of his friends, having chosen an official anthem for the alliance. The breakneck pace to alliance creation suffered a blow on October 10, 2008, as Pathos, after suffering from a two weeks long bout of lack of sleep induced depression, stated his contributions to the alliance would be significantly less in the future as he seeks to gain his real life affairs in order. Conflicting Interests lead to Compromises The early days of the alliance saw a fevered pitch effort by the two to establish the framework of the future alliance. Oftentimes resulting in conflicts of interest. When it came to the charter Theoden favored more autocratic reforms, while Pathos vied for more checks and balances to be established—both agreed however that Pathos was to lead the alliance. The bigger differences arose between the two in issues not covered in the charter. Regarding membership, Pathos insisted that the road to membership should be easy, but the credentials to stay a member be elevated. Theoden said the reverse should be the case, the road to membership should be hard, but once membership was obtained it should be relatively easy. There was bitterness to be had regarding the existence of a Myrmidons Academy. While both understood the importance of well trained members, but both sought about different solutions. Theoden pushed for the creation of a Myrmidons Academy, similar to Alpha Beta, which would be separate from the actual alliance. Pathos was revolted by the idea, stating it would ultimately undermine the strength of the alliance—his solution was to have an internalized academy system that issued comprehensive tier level testing. And although both agreed to the importance of testing, Pathos felt testing aught to be optional with incentives, Theoden felt they aught to be mandatory. A comprehensive conclusion was met prior to the declaration of the alliance. People seeking to become members, diplomats, or to establish embassies would have to go through regular forum proceedings unless they were invited by the Director-General himself. It was also concluded that, once the alliance reached +50 members on a consistent basis, sweeping reforms would be implemented. First, a House of Councilors would be established as a democratically elected judicial body—no less than 7 members, and no more than 10% of the entire alliance population. This elected body would be headed by the Director-Consul. A Secretariat of Education would be instated, and that person would oversee the implementation of testing and the employment of test administers. Testing would become mandatory for Myrmidons In Training becoming Myrmidons, and there would be optional training for those seeking to become officials in government. The Director-Consul Crisis On October 16, 2008, Theoden the Director-Consul left the game suddenly. This event lead to a three day crisis in which the state of the forums and the alliance was in peril. Theoden had been the root admin, and if he were not to pass on the account new forums would have to be selected. Furthermore, being the first Director-Consul, he was the only other member to have significant knowledge of Cybernations. During this time, spanning from October 16 to October 19, the state of the alliance as a whole changed. Membership rose sharply from six members, to ten. Rather than pursue Random Insanity as a protector, attention was directed instead to the Dutch-based FOK! Alliance, relations between the two warming up very quickly. All secretariat positions were incarnated until suitable replacements could be found. EmperorOfCheese, who had been a tremendous help with the founding of the alliance from the very beginning, on October 19 agreed to become the new Director-Consul, once he was finished being attacked by the New Pacific Order for having aided (deliberately or otherwise) a member of Vox Populi. FOK! Foreign Affairs Minister, Sitethief, also helped orchestrate a great overhaul of the writing of the charter. A House of Councilors was added, protocols were better outlined, more checks and balances were implemented. The crisis ended on October 19, with Theoden briefly returning to hand over ownership of the root admin account to Pathos. The crisis, while leaving the alliance slightly shaken at the governmental level, led to the creation of a more stable and democratic Myrmidons. It was nearly time to announce the alliance, there was but one more thing to be taken care of. Term of EmperorOfCheese As one month came to pass, the progress of Myrmidons seemed to have come to a grinding halt and things seemed to only be getting worse for the alliance. First the alliance of FOK! turned down the protectorate deal, but advised the alliance to move to the Orange Team. Second, alliance activity dropped to an abominable 36% on October 30, 2008. And finally, it was learned that another gay-themed alliance called The Brokeback Brotherhood had issued a Declaration of Existence. Diplomatic relations were begun between the two on October 31, 2008. Pathos began by stating his concern over there being two Gay-Straight Alliances. The leader of TBB, Jack, said that those fears were absolutely invalid. The idea of a merger between the two alliances was incepted there and it was decided the talks would be carried over to the next day. The November 1st Talks proved to be disastrous. At first it began with an air of optimism. Both agreed that the Myrmidons system of government, though needing slight changes, was the way to go. However the House of Councilors was slated to be removed and it was only through vigorous persuasion on BaneOfPathos's part that the idea remained. Talks began to degenerate and eventually broke down over the issue of who would lead the alliance and what was in store for the future of the alliance. Myrmidons wanted strong allies and close ties to the Orange Unity Treaty. The Brokeback Brotherhood wanted to maintain ties with relatively weaker alliances and grow with them, their main concern being they would lack a say in affairs. The Myrmidons argued that the analogy was based off a bad experience the other had had with NATO and that any protectorate deals with Orange Unity Treaty signatories were of a more optimal nature; that the analogy didn't carry over. At the end of the talks it was mutually agreed that they would continue to pursue closer relations and an eventual merger deal, but it would take longer than previously hoped. One positive outcome was the creation of embassies in both alliances for each other, and a PIAT deal—the first legitimate treaty of its kind for Myrmidons. However, EmperorOfCheese and BaneOfPathos both mutually realized the critical and dire need to establish an effective and valid government as soon as possible in the event the merger did not go through. The Declaration of Existence was again put on hold. November 2 would see unforeseen changes in the political layout before Myrmidons. First, relations between Jamahiriya and Myrmidons warmed up very rapidly and the idea of a merger was presented. This proved to lead to nowhere as Jamahiriya would only agree to a merger if there was a direct mention of Islam within this new alliance. Both sides instead settled on a Agreement. On the whole these talks were deemed fruitful. But Myrmidons still remained without much adequate means. Most shocking of all was the sudden end of The Brokeback Brotherhood. Pathos desperately tried to get Jack|Diorno to reconsider a merger to help bolster Myrmidons government, the latter declined and had the alliance merge with the United Alliance. The chance that they had been waiting with so much anticipation for slipped through their fingers. During their time negotiating with TBB. EmperorOfCheese and Pathos sought to create a richer identity for Myrmidons in the event negotiations did fail—and which they ultimately did. Pathos developed unique badges for governmental positions, a nice cosmetic touch. The more major concern however came down to the issue of their in-game philosophy and what they would stand for. Pathos and EmperorOfCheese already knew that the future of the alliance was on the Orange Team, so there was little trouble to be had with that. Pathos however sought more romantic ideals for his alliance, to become a self-help alliance dedicated to helping people in real life. To use the alliance and a game as a vehicle to help those in need who could be reached. EmperorOfCheese was more pragmatic and wanted nothing to do with it. On November 3, things came to a breaking point as Pathos expressed ever more romantic ideas. EmperorOfCheese conceded to Pathos and stated with humility that the two could not see eye to eye on the matter, and that while he would stay on the alliance he would not remain. Pathos was hurt by these statements, for he had come to see him as a very reliable partner and asset, but he understood and wished his friend all the best. There was one thing however that he asked of his friend however, something that had been lurking in Pathos's mind for a long time. Declaration of Existence On November 3, 2008, at 3:54 PM, DST, The Myrmidons Alliance was finally announced. The reception of the new alliance, although not as hyped as the creation of the first Myrmidons, was met with many positive responses. Some noted how the dropping of the Gay-Straight title was needed on account that it limited how far the alliance could grow. Things seemed, for the first time in a long while, to be going fairly for Myrmidons. Things were about to get far better. Pathos decided to contact the alliance Sparta, to try and develop inter-Greek negotiations. It dawned on him like a flash of lightning the absolute feasibility of a Sparta-Myrmidons protectorate deal. Both had a common Greek name. Pathos himself had taken Ancient Greek and was very familiar, and adamant, about the ways of the Greeks and especially the historical Spartans. By the twins, he could recite the first seven lines of the Iliad in Ancient Greek from memory! He contacted GeorgetheGreat, a governmental official from Sparta, about the idea. Pathos was taken to King DarkLink, who was quick to state his personal endorsement of a protectorate deal. Later, King Tulak would approve of the protectorate deal as well. Myrmidons now had a long sought for protector. As a result of the deal, not only did the Myrmidons find a strong ally in Sparta, but Myrmidons herself would change. The names of the positions were made more authentically Greek. The Director-General was renamed the Strategos. The Director-Consul was renamed the Antistrategos. The House of Councilors was renamed The Boule (Voo-lay), individual Councilors were renamed Bouleuti (voo-lef-tee), collectively known as Bouleutai (voo-lef-tai). The Cabinet was renamed the Ephoroi and the Secretariats were renamed Ephor. Possibly best of all however, EmperorOfCheese decided to remain the second-in-command of the alliance. The Proxenoi On November 4, details of the Sparta-Myrmidons Protectorate Deal were embellished further. GeorgetheGreat had been thinking about Myrmidon's governmental problem, and he came up with an innovative solution. Sparta would provide temporary governmental workers to help create a functional government—these would be the Proxenoi, a term for Ancient Greek consuls or citizens who while remaining loyal to one city-state would have citizenship in another city-state. In this system, the Proxenoi would remain Spartans, but would be essentially "commuter workers" going to Myrmidons to perform governmental duties. BaneOfPathos was elated by the idea, and ironically so too was EmperorOfCheese. The Sparta-Myrmidons Deal also would have Myrmidons be a lone tech dealing entity to Sparta. =The Bouleuti Reckoning=